The objective of the Hawaii Minority-Based Community Clinical Oncology Program (MBCCOP) is to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality in Hawaii by: a. providing support to expand clinical research in the state of Hawaii, a multiethnic population with a majority of non-Caucasian cancer patients; b. bringing the advantages of state-of-the-art treatment and cancer prevention and control research to minority individuals in their own communities; c. increasing the involvement of primary health care providers and other specialists in cancer prevention and control studies; d. strengthening the operational base that currently exists to extend cancer prevention and control research in this population; e. examining specific trials-related issues such as recruitment and adherence as a function of ethnocultural characteristics of Hawaii's population. The Cancer Research Center of Hawaii will serve as the administrative headquarters for the MBCCOP to direct recruitment, accrual, and data management for NCI-approved cancer treatment and control clinical trials. The Center and its personnel have extensive previous experience in developing and conducting clinical trials research. The Southwest Oncology Group, M.D. Anderson, and the Pediatric Oncology Group are the Hawaii MBCCOP research bases. The participating physicians include all oncologists on the island of Oahu, as well as professionals from other medical and non-medical specialties. All major Oahu hospitals will serve as component institutions. The MBCCOP will allow the people of Hawaii, 80% of whom are Asian and Pacific Islanders, to benefit from access to state- of-the-art cancer treatment and control interventions.